Las miradas de una tennyo
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" Serie de relatos contados a través de la magia y de amores platónicos entre seres sobrenaturales. La tennyo y el demonio, no podían evitar que sus corazones, fueran consumidos por la prohibición. [1 oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.

**Nota de autora: **Se me ocurrió hacer alguna series de pequeños relatos con un toque mágico. Bueno, aquí Kaoru erá una tennyo, y Kenshin, será pues un demonio XD. Esta serie de oneshots, estará re-publicada en otro fandom, así que tendrá algunas variaciones, ¿ok?.

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les va gustando el escrito.

* * *

_**- 1 relato -**_

_-¿Aún no lo comprenden?, porque nadie lo ve y nunca lo verán. El corazón está a punto de arder, no se puede contener por más tiempo el incierto destino, que es sumamente indeleble, el manso espíritu lo necesita, con los labios llevando a cabo la seducción. Mis últimas palabras que he de recitar, "nunca me olvides". No hay que alejarse del verdadero amor.-_

Es la hermosa luz que se proyecta en el horizonte, con las fracciones de una calidez sensata, en etéreos movimientos, ajustados y rápidos, con la energía en cada uno de los seres vivos que pueblan estas tierras lejanas. Con las partículas de polen y de semillas, en elegantes curvas en medio de la ráfaga del viento, bajo el tacto de las praderas, en un sinfín de múltiples colores, como si las estrellas se colgaran de fragmentos cristalinos del cielo, viéndose como llamas de forma crepitantes, de hilazas brillantes en el centro de los inmensos claros, en medio de los altos y profundos bosques de coníferas.

El elegante manto harogomo de la encantadora tennyo, bailoteaba en la superficie del agua cristalina de aquel alejado estanque, en finísimos destellos de joyas fundidas. Sus pies punteaban la traviesa vegetación que se asomaba en la orilla del lugar, con los miles de juncos y nenúfares que lo complementaban, con una astuta perfección. El kimono de la doncella celestial, era de un cerúleo intenso de una satinada seda, de tonos fulgurantes, sobre en el cual, unos dibujos de flores y frutos, serpenteaban desde la parte baja del muslo hasta la parte del vientre, en un delicado bordado. Las ramificaciones de los labrados, le daban un aspecto de relieve en la inmensa tela, junto con la cola del kimono, donde comenzaba la cauda, formándose ligeras olas, mientras aún seguía girando en medio del agua, canturreando con su voz melodiosa. Su obi, en tonos naranjas, con incrustaciones refinadísimas, grabadas en hilos intrincados, un color dorado, que igualmente era pesado. Sus ojos en ligeras sombras de color morado que daban un destello inocente y en los labios directamente retocados, con una capa de brillo labial sobre ellos.

La mirada de ella, se sentía como en un estado de sueño profundo, con su moderada respiración. Los pequeños sonidos de los animales, como las liebres que corrían alrededor de ahí, los cervatillos que buscaban su alimento o el trinado despabilado de las aves, que propinaban una calma única al lugar. Las largas tiras de seda de las muñecas de su ajuar, se movían sobre la superficie del manantial, cuando ella las lanzaba hacia puntos inespecíficos, jugueteando como si hubiera un adversario invisible, pero solamente para quebrar un poco el equilibrio de la energía invisible del ambiente. La energía que no se podía palpar ni ver por ojos humanos, se mostraba en tiras de colores ramificadas como si fueran raíces que buscaban donde esparcir sus horizontes, viajaban a través del aire, en corrientes fuertes y traviesas, que chocaban contra objetos sólidos y en los organismos blandos, los atravesaban para brindarles una fuente de calor.

Cerrando sus orbes, ella trato de escuchar a su alrededor, con las menudas ventiscas y el flujo de la fuerza intangible, que vibraban con una delicadeza por las hectáreas verdes de esa zona. El sonido se intensifico, en ondas expansivas que rondaban en torno a su figura, no era demasiado sigilosa en anunciar donde estaba, se lograban sentir las tonadas de su voluntad y de su canto, porque quería verlo a él, aquel ser que la deslumbro en una noche de luna llena. El inconveniente, es que ella había analizado que no compartían los mismos sentimientos, no había nada que él le haya dicho para confirmarlo, no gozaba de alguna declaración, ninguno salvo el silencio del espacio sideral y de sus propias creencias entre amoríos de los seres sobrenaturales que ellos eran, un demonio siendo participe en eventos maldecidos y ella, una apartada tennyo que vivía en las montañas del cielo celestial.

Realmente ella no podía quedarse y esperar mucho, si se quedaba, solo quedaría el aire y su propia entidad perdida, ya que algo más debería de sentirse, pero ni siquiera los latidos de su arisco corazón que alguna vez llego a escuchar en su encuentro, no los podía percibir. Creía que ya no quedaría nada de sus meramente fantasías, para estar a solas con él. Si alguien le había dicho que la clave era escuchar entre líneas, concentrarse en leer las miradas y atender los propósitos pendientes, para adquirir un punto de equilibrio en el aura dimensional. El aire fue partido de nuevo por los sonidos de los pequeños animales, muy inapreciablemente. La joven se concentró en la música natural, que era igual al instinto del ser interior, despertando en quien lo ve o lo escucha, viéndose un estado de calma fortuita, bajando sus brazos a sus costados.

"Kaoru", una voz grave y sumamente masculina, se escuchó a unos metros de ella. La doncella celestial se vio rodeada de un sentimiento tan cálido, que le embargaba por dentro, mientras los sonidos mágicos como campanillas, cascabeles y flautas, la fueron abandonando poco a poco, tras disminuir su poder de llamado. Era extraña la imagen que se cernía sobre ella, viendo a su costado derecho, a solo unos pasos, solo a él, a quien tanto deseaba volver a ver. Las notas por fin desaparecieron, y denoto que se podía ver a sí misma, en un gran paisaje. Con sus extremidades desnudas metidas en el agua, haciendo que los peces pasearan entre sus pies, curioseando su piel tan tersa, mientras su largo kimono se mecía ante las ondas de sus movimientos. La mente de la pelinegra, se remontó a cuando ella, practicaba su caligrafía en series de papiros continuos bajo las estrictas clases de sus profesores, escribiendo música que hablaba de amores platónicos y practicando el canto a la vez, con el aroma de la tinta ligeramente acida que impregnaba su respiración.

Kenshin vagaba hacia una guarida, cuando escucho aquella plegaria con sus sensibles orejas, sintiendo que el llamado era para él. Llegando a prestar atención a como esa música, le brindaba un inevitable estado que calmaba su atormentada mentalidad, que lo había podido conducir a un reflejo mental, de imaginarse en un campo de arroz y de judías, en lo que el aire arrullaba los murmullos del roce de las plantas, con un perfume que le recordaba a un jugo de una pulpa de frutas exquisitas. Las notas habían sido tranquilas y simples, quedándose pegadas a su aterciopelada piel como una caricia indeleble del más allá. Por lo que, se quedó mirándola en su máximo esplendor, en un lento trance. Además, él se hizo una pregunta acerca de que, ¿desde cuándo podía identificar tan fácil esa voz de ella tan peculiar?, que se lograba escuchar como un eco de pasos reservados y conjeturados para embrujarlo.

Y es que el ser sobrenatural de mechas rojizas, pensó que estar en este terreno, creía observar que ella irradiaba una hermosa luz blanquecina, fuera de este mundo. Se respiraba un sin fin de aromas florales, además de mucha armonía, con un acolchado piso cubierto por un césped y flores a la redonda de ella, que nadie se encargaba de mantenerlo de ese modo, sino que todo fluía natural por la magia de los seres venidos del cielo, en este caso, su portadora. Por lo tanto, él decidió acercarse hasta ella y lanzar una pirueta mental al destino para ver que podría ocurrir más adelante.

* * *

_¿Me regalas un review?_


End file.
